


Francis

by FoxFateWrites



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coraline Fusion, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxFateWrites/pseuds/FoxFateWrites
Summary: Francis moves into the Pink Palace, a place where children go missing. It is up to him and his friends to break the cycle.





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Coraline AU for Junior Express. It is gonna get creepy and it is going to veer off course from the actual plot of Coraline.

The movers stepped out of the old Pink Palace, waiting patiently for their tip.

Behind the house, the back door opened to a boy running out and looking around the large yard. He smirked as he stuck his hand into and bush and pulled out a Y-shaped stick. He walked down the old dirt path, waving the stick out searching the ground for something. A purple-tinted cat with bright blue eyes watched the boy as he walked, accidentally stepping on a loose rock. The boy looked up at the ledge, grabbing a stone and throwing it up. He heard a hiss. The boy yelped and ran down the path. He jumped when the cat appeared on a tree stump in front of him. He sighed in frustration.

“You scared me, you mangy thing. Im just looking for a well, you seen one?” The curly-haired boy asked. The cat moved his head slightly.

“So, not gonna talk? Fine, I’ll find it myself” the boy said. He jumped as horns blasted and the reeving of engines fill the air. The boy scream as two figures on dirt bikes sped towards him. He grabbed both as he tried to avoid them. The two figures jumped onto the stump, looking at the boy trembling on the ground through their skull masks. One of the figures picked up the stick and pulled his mask up, showing a dimple-faced boy.

“You must be from Texas or somewhere dry, we don’t see many water witches” The boy said. The other boy pulled up his mask. Great, twins.

“I am not a water witch! I’m from Michigan” The curly-haired boy defended himself. The other twin grabbed the stick and laughed.

“Does this thing really work!?” The orange twin asked. The blue one snatched it back.

“No way, it’s just a stick” The blue one said. The curly-haired boy knocked the Blue Twin’s leg and caught his stick.

“It’s a dowsing rod, and I don’t like being stalked. Not by psycho nerds and their cat” The boy yelled. The orange one pet the purple-tinted cat that had jumped up beside them.

“Carlos isn’t ours, he’s feral. You know, like wild. We do feed him though” The orange boy explained picking the cat up.

“Sometimes he comes to our window and brings is little dead things” the other twin said creepily. The boy rolled his eyes and stomped his foot.

“Does anyone know where this well is!?” He yelled. The blue twin laughed.

“If you stomp hard enough you’ll fall right through” He said sitting down on the stump. The curly-haired boy jumped from the circle of mushrooms he was standing in. The orange boy started to dig around in the mud.

“Some say that if you are at the bottom and look up, you’ll see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day” The orange boy said excitedly. The boy smiled at the twins excited.

“I’m just surprised she let you move in” The blue one said petting the cat in his lap. The boy gave him a look.

“Our Abuela, she owns the Pink Palace see? And she usually doesn’t let people with kids move in” The orange one explained.

“What do you mean” the curly-haired boy asked. The orange one shrugged.

“We aren’t supposed to talk about, I’m Rulo Ricardo and thats Rulo Rolando” Ricardo introduced, holding his hand out. The boy shook his hand.

“Francis” The boy said plainly.

“Ordinary names set up for ordinary expectations” Rolando muttered under his breath. Ricardo’s head perked up.

“Rolando, someone’s calling us. Bye Francis!” Ricardo yelled getting on his bike.

“See ya round Francy, oh and if your gonna go around as a water witch, I would wear gloves next time” Rolando said smirking as he got on his bike.

“Why?” Francis asked.

“Because that dowsing rod your holding, is poison oak” Rolando laughed as he rode off. Francis dropped the stick suddenly. He watched them ride off and looked down at his hand.

Francis stood at the sink in the kitchen, looking out the window at the rain.

“You know mom, I almost fell into a well yesterday” He said. He heard his mom make a noise behind him.

“I could’ve died” Francis said turning to look at the red headed woman, Lila was her name.

“That’s nice” she said, not looking away from her computer screen.

“Can I go out?” Francis asked suddenly. He didn’t receive an answer.

“I think it’s perfect weather to go out and maybe do some gardening?” Francis smiled at his mom.

“No Francis, rain makes mud and mud makes a mess” His mother told him. Francis groaned.

“But mom I want stuff growing when my friends come to visit! Isn’t that why we moved here?” Francis asked desperately.

“Something like that, and then we had the accident” His said not looking up from her screen.

“It wasn’t my fault you hit that truck” Francis muttered as he sat down at the little table they had put in the kitchen.

“I’m not saying it was Francis” Lila said annoyed.

“I believe it” Francis noted, looking away from his mom. Lila huffed.

“Francis, I don’t have time for you right now, and you still have unpacking to do. A lot. Of unpacking to do” Lila instructed the boy. He rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah, real exciting” He mumbled getting up. Lila frowned.

“Some kid left this for you on the porch” Lila said, holding out a package wrapped in newspaper. Francis took it and opened it, finding a note.

‘Hey Francy,

Look what I found in

Abuela’s trunk.

Look familiar?

-Rolando’

Francis opened the package to find a doll that looked just like him, with two button eyes.

“A little me? Thats weird” Francis said holding it up. Lila didn’t look.

“What was that kids name anyway?” Lila asked

“Rolando, and I’m kinda old for dolls” Francis said but he didn’t let go of the doll in his hand.

Francis looked into his dads study. Topa sat there, typing away at his computer.

“So how’s the writing going Dad?” Francis asked standing in the doorway. Topa didn’t acknowledge him.

“Daaddd” Francis whined, smirking as his Dad turned in his chair.

“Hello Francis, hello Francis doll” Topa greeted tiredly. Francis walked into the room and looked around.

“Do you knoow where the garden stuff is?” Francis asked, looking at the boxes around the room. He had forgotten just how much there was still left to unpack.

“Francis, isn’t it pouring outside?” Topa asked looking back at his own computer.

“Well yeah but it’s just rain” Francis answered, shrugging as he looked the doll over again.

“And what did conductor say?”

“Rain makes mud, mud makes mess” Francis repeated his mothers words.

“So then you don’t need to know where the garden stuff is then” Topa told him. Francis groaned and dramatically hit his head against the door. He smirked as he heard the door creak. He began slowly opening and closing the door annoyingly.

“You know, this house is like 150 years old” Topa said, looking back over at Francis.

“So?” Francis said looking the door up and down. He was hit with a notepad.

“Go explore it, go count all the windows and doors. Anything blue, literally go do anything but please, Francis, let me work in peace” Topa begged. Francis huffed and left the room.

Francis checked his hand as he scratched it, the red rash becoming more and more irritated. Francis opened the shower curtain and noticed all the bugs crawling around. He stepped back disgusted and went to look closer. The boy fell forward and hit the knob for the water to turn on. He sighed in relief when the water didn’t come out. He was suddenly blasted with mucky water from the shower head.

Francis wiped the window for little Francis to look out the window and then for himself.

“Four more boring windows” he counted. He had already done the doors.

Francis stomped on the carpet in the main hall, causing a closet door to open. He huffed and looked inside to see a light switch, he flipped it and the lights flickered. The lights went out. He heard Topa scream from upstairs. He stared at the wall, and flipped the switch and read the note that had fallen off the wall.

“Don’t Push, got it, not gonna push” Francis mumbled as he shut the door and walked away like nothing had happened. He looked around to see little Francis gone.

“Little Francis?” He called out. He walked into the living room and pushed a large picture frame away from the wall, revealing a little covered door.

“Hey mom! Where does this door lead to?” He yelled examining it.

“I’m really, really busy!” He heard in response.

“I think it’s locked! Please?” He yelled. Lila walked in and crossed her arms.

“If I open this door will you stop pestering me?” She asked him. He gave her his cute olive green eyes and nodded. Lila huffed and went to go find the key.

She unlocked the door only to reveal a brick wall.

“Bricks!? I-I don’t get it” Francis said curiously.

“They probably closed it off when they divided the house” Lila said starting to walk out.

“Ok but why is the door so small?” Francis asked, sizing himself to see if he could fit.

“We had a deal, zip it” Lila reminded him. He huffed and looked at the door.

“You didn’t lock it” he yelled once she was out of the room. He heard her scream.

Topa sang as he served Francis an unknown mixture of foods on his plate. He gave it a look, Topa was never good at cooking.

“Why does Dad always cook” Francis asked, poking at his food. And his mom wondered why he was starting to lose weight.

“You know how it works, Francis. Your dad cooks, I clean, you stay out of our way” Lila explained, she noticed him playing with his food.

“I’ll go food shopping as soon as I finish the catalog, Francis. Eat you collards, its a vegetable” Lila instructed him. He looked at it.

“It looks like slime” Francis muttered. Topa laughed.

“Well, it’s slime or bedtime Francis, your choice” Topa informed the boy. Francis looked at little Francis.

“What do you think? I think they’re trying to poison me” Francis joked. He got a look from his parents. Francis huffed and leaned back in his chair.

Francis stared at the ceiling while laying in bed. His room was barren save for some boxes and his bed. Francis picked up the picture of himself, Harmony and Melody. He missed his best friends dearly. He propped little Francis on a chair next to him and eventually fell asleep.

He woke up suddenly and rubbed his eyes, getting out of bed. He walked out of his room and down the hall. He froze as he sniffed the air. He followed his nose to the little door in the living room. Francis opened it to see the bricks gone. Francis looked around and crawled through, ending up back in the living room. He looked around confused but made his way towards the kitchen. He could hear unfamiliar humming and light pouring through the crack in the door. Francis pushed the door open to see his dad standing there.

“Hm, something smells good. Dad what are you doing here in the middle of the night?” Francis asked, chuckling as he moved closer. His dad turned around and the man before him was not his dad, but a man that looked like his dad. He had a mustache and buttons for eyes.

“You’re not my dad, my-my dad doesn’t have-“ Francis started as he backed away.

“Buttons? Do you like them? I’m not your real father Francis, I’m your-“ he stopped to think. Francis picked up on his Italian accent, the one his dad always tried to do when he cooked.

“In your other-other-father, but you can call me Arnoldo” Arnoldo assured the boy.

“Now go tell your other-father dinner is ready” Arnoldo instructed the boy. Francis stood there, still trying to process what was happening.

“Go on, go on, he’s in his study” Arnoldo rushed him out. Francis walked down the halls of the home, observing the brightness of the room. He felt uneasy here.

“Hello?” He called out as he opened the door to his fathers study. There sat Topa at a piano.

“Heyy Francis! Wanna hear my new song!?”He greeted the boy happily. His father also had buttons for eyes.

“My father doesn’t really know how to play piano but mom can-“ Francis started but was cut off by hands springing out of the piano.

“No need to Francis, the piano plays me!” Topa cheered as he began to sing about Francis.

“Thats very nice dear but I think Arnoldo sent Francis” Francis heard. His mother walked beside Topa, the same button eyes.

“Uh, yea-yea. He said food is ready” Francis said nervously.

“Great, I’m starvin” Topa said getting up and walking with his family.

Francis sat at the end of the long table nervously. It was all so strange and uneasy to him. The button eyes, this strange man, his parents acting lovingly towards him. Where was he?

Arnoldo finished setting the last dish in front of Francis, everyone digging in save for Francis. He was unsure but the smell of the food eventually caused him to taste the dish in front of him. He moaned with how good it was as he began to fill his own plate with the assortment before him.

“Hungry, aren’t you?” He heard his other-mother ask him. He nodded and looked around.

“Another roll? Sweet peas, corn on the cob? Name it and it’s yours Francis” Arnoldo told the boy. The uneasiness returned to Francis.

“I-I’m kinda thirsty” he said quietly, playing with the collar of his sleep shirt. Arnoldo laughed and Francis watched as the chandelier above them moved down.

“Of course! Any requests?” Arnoldo asked, eyeing Francis.

“Mango milkshake?” Francis asked. Francis sat back as a spout appeared on the chandelier, a bright orange liquid from a tube above it. Francis laughed as he poured himself a glass. Arnoldo got up and moved the boys plate and set a large cake in front of him. Francis watched as candles appeared on the cake and frosting that read

‘Welcome Home’

“Welcome home?” Francis asked. Arnoldo, Topa and Lila all stood by each other smiling.

“We’ve been waiting for you Francis.”Lila said happily, holding Topa’s hand.

“For me?” Francis asked, feeling uneasy again.

“Yeah, it hasn’t been the same without you here, kiddo” Topa assured him. Francis looked between them.

“I-I didn’t know I had another family” Francis said curiously. Arnoldo chuckled and moved beside Francis.

“Of course you do, everyone has one” Arnoldo assured Francis. Francis felt his anxiety melt away suddenly.

“Really?” Francis asked happily. Everyone nodded there head.

“And I thought as soon as you finish eating we could play a game” Arnoldo told the boy.

“You mean like hide-and-seek?” Francis asked the man while he took another bite from his plate. Arnoldo smiled at him.

“Yes! Hide-and-Seek in the rain” Arnoldo cheered. Francis frowned as he chewed.

“What rain” He asked through another mouthful. Thunder and lightening cracked outside the window, causing him to jump and nearly choke on his food.

“What about mud?” He asked after he swallowed.

“We love mud here!” Lila exclaimed. Topa nodded.

“Mud facials, mud baths, mud pies” Topa listed. Arnoldo smiled at Francis as he put a hand on the boys smaller shoulder.

“It’s good for poison oak” Arnoldo informed. Francis looked down at his hand and the bumpy rash that had spread down his wrist.

“How did you know I-“ Francis muttered quietly. He looked at them all.

“I’d love to play but I really should get back to my other family” Francis started. Arnoldo leaned forward as Francis got out of the chair.

“But we are your other family” Arnoldo said scarily. Francis gulped.

“No I meant my other other-family. Family number one” Francis tried to say. Everyone stared at him.

“I think I should go to bed” Francis said, backing away from the table. Topa and Lila moved behind him and led him up the stairs.

“Of course sweetheart, your bed is all made up for you” Lila said putting her arm over his shoulders.

“But-“ Francis started.

“Come on sleepy head” Topa said cheerfully as he followed his son and wife up the stairs. Arnoldo watched as the family left the room.

Lila opened the door and Francis stepped into a well decorated room with moving toys and sorts.

“Hey Francis!” He heard. Francis grinned as he jumped on his bed, grabbing the picture frame. Melody and Harmony waved at him.

“Harmony! Melody! My favorite friends! How are you guys?” He asked excitedly.

“Good Francis!” Melody yelled. Harmony waved.

“Excited to see you again!” Harmony said excited. Francis set the frame down as Lila took his hand. He looked at the rash.

“Oh, the-mud” he said. Lila took a jar out and rubbed the mud onto his rash. He sighed as he felt almost instant relief as the itch went away. He leaned back in his bed and smiled as Lila and Topa tucked him in and sat down next to his bed. Francis drifted into a deep sleep easily.


	2. The Real Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis meets his strange neighbors.

Francis woke up slowly and looked around, rubbing his eyes. He was back in his barren room. Francis picked up the doll that looked like him, with the button eyes. He went to scratch his hand but found the itch gone. He looked down to see the area was only slightly red.

“It-it’s gone! My poison oak! It's gone!” He laughed, happily jumping out of bed. Francis got out of bed.

Francis opened the small door but frowned when he saw the brick wall had returned. So much for going back there. Francis sat at the kitchen table, his breakfast untouched. It didn’t even look gross to eat, he was just still full from last night.

“It was incredibly real, Mom! Onlyyyou weren’t really you; you were my other mother.” Francis explained as he watched his parents go about their morning.

“Buttons for eyes huh?” Lila asked looking at the papers in her hand. Francis smiled and nodded excitedly. She went to push his plate towards him but he shook his head.

“Francis, you only dreamed you ate all that food. Take your multi-vitamin, at least” Lila begged him, getting up and putting her plate away. Francis leaned back in his chair and huffed. Topa looked up from the newspaper.

“You were in my dream too dad. Only, there was two of you. And one of them was really creepy. Your pajamas were pretty wild and you had orange monkey slippers!” Francis laughed as he recalled. Topa laughed.

“Says the kid in bowtie PJs, and for your information, my monkey slippers are blue” Topa joked with him. Topa bent down beside him.

“Do you think you could get me some of that magic mud. I have a horrible case of writers rash on my-“ Topa started but Lila cleared her throat. He stood up straight and put his bowl away.

“If the real Diego Topa wants his songs edited, he’d better wrap them up ASAP” Lila warned Topa. He chuckled nervously and left the room. Francis messed with the bowl in front of him.

“Francis, why don’t you go visit the neighbors downstairs. I’m sure those ‘actresses’ would love to hear your dream” Lila suggested to her son. Francis gave her a look.

“You mean Miss Doris and Miss Josefina? But you said they were dingbats” Francis muttered as he put his bowl in the sink.

“Go Francis” Lila warned the boy. Francis groaned and walked out of the kitchen to go get changed.

Francis walked out onto the porch and noticed the many packages in front of the door. He picked them all up.

“Natalio….Natalio… and more Natalio” Francis said rummaging through them all. Francis caught a whiff of the contents in the packages and nearly gagged.

“Ew!” He yelled holding them away from himself. He made his way up the steps to the upstairs neighbor. Francis juggled the packages as he knocked on the door.

“Hello? I think our mail got mixed up!” Francis called out. He groaned and bent over.

“Should I just leave them here orrr” Francis said trying to look through the window of the door. He fell forward, throwing the packages up in the air. He caught all of them in a stack. He sighed in relief and looked into the strange room. The door slammed shut as a tall thin man with crazy hair stood beside him.

“I’m sorry young man but the mouse circus isn’t ready yet,” he said causing Francis to jump back. Francis recognized Natalio and took a breath.

“Sorry sir, I was just bringing these up to you, they got left on our porch by mistake,” Francis said giving the smelly mail to Natalio. Natalio got excited.

“I've been waiting for this, although I can’t remember why I ordered it” Natalio thought out loud. Francis gave him a strange look.

“Is it for your mice?” Francis asked him. Natalio nodded.

“Ah yes, my mice! Very clever using my mail to sneak up here to get a look at my mice” Natalio said looking through the packages, holding one in Francis’ face. The boy gagged as he smelt the cheese.

“Who are you again?” Natalio asked but before Francis answered he walked away and leaned on the porch railings.

“Who am I?” He asked quietly as he thought. Francis wasn’t sure if he should be here anymore.

“I’m Francis and your Natalio?” Francis asked as he made his way towards the stairs. Natalio snapped his fingers.

“You see Franci, the problem is my new songs go oompah oompah but the mice only play toodle toot. It's nice but not amazing, so I switched to smelly cheese” Natalio explained. Francis stood there.

“I never asked-“ Francis started but was moved aside as Natalio walked into his home.

“Goodbye Franci!” He yelled closing the door. Francis sighed.

“It’s Francis” Francis muttered walking down the stairs.

“Oh, Franci! My mice wanted me to send a message” Natalio yelled from the balcony. He hopped over.

“No Natalio!” Francis screamed as he ducked, waiting for Natalio to land on him. The man stood over him and moved so Francis could stand up.

“The mice?” Francis asked relieved. Natalio nodded his head as Francis backed away slightly, this guy was weird.

“Yes! They told me to tell you to not go through the little door” Natalio whispered in Francis’ ear. This was scary, how did Natalio know about the little door. There was no way his mice told him that.

“But the one in the wall is all bricked up” Francis explained. Natalio shrugged.

“Who knows, sometimes the mice are a little-“ Natalio made a jester to his head to signal crazy.

“Mixed up you see? They even got your name wrong saying it is Francis, not Franci. Maybe I work them too hard…” He rambled on as he walked back up the stairs waving goodbye. Francis rubbed the back of his neck. This was getting weird.

Francis walked over to the car with a pair of snippers, cutting the rope that had tied one last suitcase to the top of the car. He pulled the case down and opened it, smiling as he took out his favorite black hat, it did the best at covering his curly hair and it not poking out weirdly like a ball cap did.

Francis stood at the stairway outside to the downstairs neighbor's door. Francis walked down and hesitated on knocking. He did it anyway. Francis waited a few seconds then looked into the window. He fell back screaming as three dogs jumped up barking, scaring the boy. He stood up and clutched his chest. A woman in bright Pink opened the door.

“Hey, stop your yapping! How nice to see you Franci, would you like to come on? We’re playing cards you know” She said beckoning the shorter boy in. He recognized this woman as Doris. Francis stepped into the home and took off his hat. He had to be polite in the presence of ladies, especially older ladies.

“Still Francis Miss Doris” Francis said wiping his yellow boots on the doormat before entering.

“Josefina! Put on the kettle!” Doris yelled. Francis looked around at the different pictures of the women in their younger years. A woman looked out from a curtain. She wore a much lighter pink and her hair was much shorter.

“Doris, I think your being followed,” Josefina said putting her viewing glasses on.

“It’s the new neighbor, Josefina- Franci. He’ll be having the Oolong tea” Doris instructed her. Francis waved, smiling politely.

“I’m sure he’d prefer Jasmine” Josefina mentioned. The two women began to bicker back and forth. Francis sat down on the couch and waited politely. He noticed the dogs with angel wings mounted on the wall, this got creepy fast.

“Are-Are those real?” Francis asked, really hoping the answer was no.

“Our sweet departed angels. We couldn’t bear to part with them, so we had them stuffed” Doris explained. Francis gripped his knees, why did his neighbors have to be weird. Doris began to ramble on and on about the different dogs and their names. Francis tuned her out because wow this woman could ramble on forever if you let her. Josefina set a tea tray down on the table in front of him. Francis eyed the candy bowl Josefina had put on the tray instead of any cookies or biscuits.

“Go on Franci, it’s hand pulled taffy from Brighton. Best in the world” Josefina assured the boy. Francis took one excited but found the taffy stuck to his hand. He looked at the two women who were now going on about each dog together. Francis went to pull the taffy off of his hand but his other hand stuck to it. He made a little whimpering noise as he tried to get his hands to unstick. Finally, he used his foot to unstick his hands but the taffy itself flew up and hit the ceiling. He sighed in relief but bit his lip as he looked up at it. He felt a tea cup shoved into his hand.

“I’ll read them if you like,” Doris told him as she sipped her own tea.

“Read what?” Francis asked, looking down at the brew. He already knew it was gonna be bitter and there were no sugar cubes in sight.

“Your tea leaves dear, they’ll tell your future. No go on, drink up” Doris rushed him. Francis took a breath before he started to down the tea. He figured if he drank it in one go it wouldn’t be so bad. He put the cup down and breathed. Nope, still awful. Doris took the cup from him and looked into it. She frowned and looked between the cup and Francis.

“What is it, Miss Doris?” Francis asked. He didn’t believe in this stuff but he had already been creeped out once today.

“Oh Franci, you are in grave danger” she warned him. Josefina snatched the cup.

“Oh give me that, your eyes are going bad,” Josefina told the other woman.

“I see that there will be a tall, handsome beast in your future child, so not to fret” Josefina assured him. Francis gave her a look.

“A what?” He asked.

“My eyes? Your the one who can’t see! Give me that” Doris yelled taking the tea cup back.

“What do you see?” Francis asked. Doris bit her lip as she looked.

“I see a very peculiar hand…” Doris told him. Josefina looked over her shoulder.

“I see a giraffe,” Josefina said in a matter-of-factly tone. Doris shot her a look.

“Giraffes don’t just fall from the sky Josefina” Doris snapped at the other woman. The women began to bicker.

“So what should I do?” Francis asked, causing them to stop.

“Never wear Green in your dressing room” Doris told him.

“Get a very tall step ladder” Josefina added.

“And be very, very careful. Now dear, was there something you wanted to tell us” Doris asked. Francis looked between them.

“I suppose not, thank you for the tea, though,” Francis said as he got up, leaving.

“Anytime dear” Doris assured him. Josefina nodded.

“Bye deary!” she yelled as the door shut behind him.

Francis walked up to the ground level, the fog had risen to his waist.

“Danger?” Francis asked himself. He began to walk away but felt a presence behind him. He smirked as he turned around and started to walk the other way. He jumped down a ledge and grabbed the set of masks that were following him. Ricardo and Rolando jumped up.

“Great, the village stalkers,” Francis said throwing their masks back to them. Rolando huffed.

“We weren’t stalking you,” Rolando said standing beside Francis.

“Yeah, we were hunting for banana slugs” Ricardo cheered. Francis looked the orange clad boy over, noticing the pot belly that stuck out in his jacket. Rolando laughed and pointed at him.

“Oh!” Ricardo yelled and unzipped part of his jacket. The purple-tinted cat poked his head up from inside the jacket.

“Ha! Your cat isn’t wild. He’s a wuss-puss” Francis laughed. The cat hissed angrily.

“He’s not! Carlos doesn’t like to get his feet wet” Ricardo yelled. Francis rolled his eyes. Francis gave Rolando a look.

“So that doll. Did you make it look like me?” Francis asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Rolando scratched his neck.

“What doll?” Ricardo asked nervously.

“No, I found it that way. It probably older than this house” Rolando explained. Francis shuttered. That was creepy.

“Come on, curly hair, my raincoat, my swampers” Francis exclaimed. Ricardo bit his lip nervously. Rolando picked something off the ground.

“Hey! Check out slugzilla!” Rolando yelled, shoving a large slimy slug in his face. Francis shrieked and pushed it away, frustrated.

“You just like them!” Francis muttered angrily. Ricardo tilted his head.

“Like who?” He asked. Francis sighed.

“Like my parents, they don’t listen to me either,” Francis said sadly. Ricardo frowned.

“Uh huh, hey Ricardo come take pictures!” Rolando said, ignoring Francis. Ricardo put a hand on Francis' shoulder and ran to his brother. Carlos ducking back into his coat. Francis sat down on one of the rocks nearby.

Ricardo nudged his brother.

“What?” Rolando asked, looking the pictures over.

“Do you want a chance with him or not?” Ricardo asked angrily. Rolando hushed him.

“Well, yeah. He’s cute and nice and perfect” Rolando explained looking over at Francis.

“Then go talk to him! I’ll meet ya back at home” Ricardo told his brother as he walked away. Rolando took a deep breath and walked over to where Francis was sitting. The blue Rulo sat next to him.

“I’ve never been in the Pink Palace,” Rolando said suddenly. Francis gave him a look.

“Really?” He asked. Rolando nodded.

“Abuela says it's dangerous. She would kill me if I went in” Rolando explained. Francis tilted his head.

“Dangerous?” Francis asked.

“Well, she had this twin sister see? And when they were kids she went missing” Rolando explained. Francis felt uneasiness settle into him. He looks over to the house, he felt like was being watched.

“What do you think happened?” Francis asked, turning back to Rolando. He shrugged.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe she just ran away” Rolando suggested. They heard Rolando’s name being called.

“Hey, I gotta go but I’ll see you around,” Rolando said, getting up and leaving. Francis smirked.

“Maybe” Francis shrugged. Rolando winked at the boy and ran off.


	3. The Other Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis returns to the other-world. Familiar faces and jumping mice wait for him.

Francis lay awake in bed, Little Francis on the chair beside him. He huffed and sat up. He noticed something scurry on the floor. He noticed three jumping mice eating bits of cheese he had set up as bait off the ground. Francis jumped out of bed and followed the mice as the ran down the hall and down the stairs. He followed them all the way to the little door. He opened it to see the bricks had disappeared. Francis didn’t hesitate to crawl through the door and through the tunnel.

He pushed the door open to be back in the living room. Is was dark save for the single ray of dim light shining on him and the door. He smiled as he walked towards the kitchen, the smell of breakfast enticing him to move. Francis stepped into the bright kitchen where Arnoldo stood over the stove. The chef was cooking a lot of different breakfast foods.

“Welcome back Francis” Arnoldo cheered happily. Francis stood beside him and smirked at all the food.

“Hi” he said mesmerized. Arnoldo smiled at him as he grated cheeses into a pan.

“It was very thoughtful of you to send this nice cheddar” Arnoldo said happily. Francis tilted his head.

“Cheddar? Oh the mouse bait!” He whispered to himself.

“Why don’t you get fetch you father so we can eat. I bet your hungry as a pumpkin” Arnoldo said, pinching the boys cheeks. Francis looked at him.

“You mean my other-father” Francis noted. Arnoldo chuckled.

“Your better father, pet. He’s out in the garden. Your mother...had other business to attend too” Arnoldo said, his voice falling at the mention of Lila.

“But my Dad doesn’t garden-“ Francis started but a strawberry was shoved in his mouth. He bit down and shuttered. Even the strawberries here were better. He walked out of the room.

He walked out of the home and into the garden. It already looked nicer than the one at the real Pink Palace. He smiled as he walked, the flowers came alive. He laughed as he watched the colors. Francis looked into the pond and frowned. Instead of his reflection, he saw a boy with bright green eyes and green hair staring back at him. He was just as confused as Francis was.

“Hey Francis!” He heard. Francis looked up, the other boy forgotten as Topa waved at Francis. Topa rode a mechanical praying mantis. As he rode, beautiful blue flowers appeared behind him.

“I love your garden!” Francis yelled happily.

“Its our garden, Francis!” He yelled back. Francis laughed as he watched. Something grabbed Francis ankle and caused him to fall. A group of strange yellow plants began tickling. He couldn’t help but laugh. His sides began to hurt.

“Ha! S-Stop. Ah Please” he laughed as the flowers continued. Other-Topa looked over and laughed.

“Son in distress!” Topa cheered as the Mantis moved toward Francis. Topa cut the flowers.

“Tickle no more Snap Dragons” he laughed. Francis took deep breaths and stood up, rubbing the sides of his stomach.

“Ar-Arnoldo said dinner, or breakfast. Food” Francis tried saying. Topa smiled and pulled Francis onto the tractor like insect.

“Here, I want to show you something” Topa told him. The two lifted off the ground and high up into the air. Francis looked down and noticed the flowers were arranged to be a portrait of himself. Francis couldn’t believe his eyes.

“I can’t believe you did this” Francis said in disbelief. It was beautiful.

“Arnoldo suggested it. Lila thought you would really like it. You know, they know you like the back of their hands” Topa said. Francis wasn’t listening.

Francis sat at the kitchen table and ate vigorously, he felt like he was in heaven.

“It’s so good” he said to no one in particular. Topa nodded in agreement.

“I love dinner, breakfast food” Topa joked with Francis. Arnoldo laughed as he fed bits of food the the dragon snappers.

“Francis, Mr. Natalio has invited you to see the jumping mice after dinner” Arnoldo told the boy. Francis swallowed.

“Rolando and Ricardo told me that it was all in Natalio’s head, I knew they were wrong” Francis said excitedly. He ate a little faster, trying to get done so he could go upstairs.

“Everything is write in this world” Topa said happily as he ate.

“Your father and I will clean up while you and your friend hear upstairs” Arnoldo assured Francis as the boy shoveled the last mouthful into his mouth and stood up. He tilted his head and swallowed. 

“My friend?” Francis asked, brushing the crumbs off his bowtie shirt. He forgot he was still in his pajamas. Arnoldo opened the door to Rolando standing there.

“Great, another Rolando. Hey there. Where’s Ricardo, the one that I can tolerate” Francis asked. Rolando had buttons for eyes and merely waved.

“Hello?” Francis asked, waiting for him to say something. Arnoldo chuckled. 

“We figured you would like him more if he spoke less. So Lila fixed him” Arnoldo said, putting a hand on Francis shoulder.

“So he can’t talk at all?” Francis asked, looking Rolando over.

“Not a word” Arnoldo confirmed. Francis smirked.

“I like it” He said looking up at Arnoldo. He found he hadn’t felt uneasy with the man this visit, he was actually quite friendly.

“Now go on you two, and have fun” Arnoldo rushed them out. Francis and Rolando walked to the stairway leading to Natalio’s flat. Rolando kept on smiling as the walked.

“You’re awfully cheerful, considering you can’t say anything” Francis said. Rolando shrugged.

“It didn’t hurt did it? You know-“ Francis asked worriedly, but stopped when Rolando pointed up at the sky. A little air balloon was floating by. The boys chased it up the stairs and watched as it entered Natalio’s home. Francis and Rolando smiled at each other as Francis knocked on the door. The door spun around and tossed the boys inside. Francis shook his head and stood up. He observed the room before him. It was filled with gadgets. There was a popcorn dispenser and cotton candy canons. Francis went for the popcorn first. Rolando observed the canons, pushing the pedal down to one of them. A thing of cotton candy shot out, Rolando caught it. Francis laughed as he grabbed a thing of popcorn. He heard more bangs behind him and noticed Rolando covered in cotton candy. Francis laughed and smiled. This was the first time he had really gotten a good look at the boy before him. Despite the button eyes, he was pretty handsome. Rolando pulled Francis into the circus tent, it was bigger on the inside than the outside. The two sat on the floor. Rolando handed Francis one of the cotton candies he had gathered.

The air balloon fell to the ground before them.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, For to tickle your eyes and ears and making hearts to thump, the great Natalio is happy to introduce-“ A voice said. Mice jumped from the balloon.

“my as-tound-ishing, stu-pen-dulous and AH-MAZING Jumping Mouse Circus!” The announcer yelled. The mice formed to make Francis name. Francis nudged Rolando.

“My name!” He yelled excited. The mice began to dance and jump around as the played instruments. Francis watched with amazement, unknowingly finishing off his cotton candy and grabbing another from Rolando. He was already feeling the sugar high.

The mice finished and the boys clapped excitedly. Natalio stood in the center. He wore a grand circus conductor outfit.

“Thank you, Thank you” he said happily. Francis and Rolando got up.

“That was-was-was” Francis tried to find the words. He was jittery from all the sugar.

“Amazing?” Natalio asked. Francis shook his head. Rolando put a hand on his shoulder.

“Well Francis, you and your friend are free to come up anytime you like” Natalio assured them. The two boys left. Rolando stopped Francis at the bottom of the stairway. He noticed the curly-haired boys rapid movements and constant shaking, maybe all the sugar wasn’t a good idea. Rolando smirked and took Francis by the shoulders.

“Rolando-“ Francis started but was cut off by Rolando kissing him. Francis tasted like pure sugar. Francis closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was in his room. Lila smiled and kissed his forehead. He felt instantly exhausted, sugar crash. Francis smiled as he drifted off into sleep almost instantly.


	4. We Need A Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn some spooky things and this world isn’t quite what it seems.

~~~~

Francis woke up slowly. He sat up suddenly but found he wasn’t in his other-room but his plain boring one in the real world. He let go of the doll in his hands, he tossed it back suddenly. The doll was no longer of him, but the kid in green. Francis looked it over and bolted out of the room. He ran to the little door and tried to open it, but found it was locked.

 

Francis sat in the back seat of the car.

“And they had tulips and snap dragons and I got to see the REAL jumping mouse circus, not the pretend one the crazy guy has here” Francis explained as he leaned forward in his seat.

“Are you sure you won’t come” Topa asked as Lila handed him a book. Lila gave him a look.

“You’ll be fine Topa, they’ll love the catalog. Well, they’ll love my chapters at least” Lila joked. Topa gave her a look. Lila looked over at Francis.

“And I did not call him crazy, I called him drunk, Francis” Lila explained. Topa opened the back car door and grabbed Francis nose.

“See you around Dizzy Dreamer” Topa joked. Francis pulled away and rubbed his nose.

“Dad, I’m not five anymore” Francis muttered. Topa rolled his eyes and shut the car door. He watched as the car drove away.

Francis sat on the stairway of the clothing store, watching as two kids slide down the stairs on a chair. He huffed and leaned back. His mom had already measured him, convinced he had gained a little weight so he had nothing better to do at this place. He looked over at the gloves and noticed the green gloves on the table. He noticed the rolly chair in front of him. He slide past Lila, wearing the green gloves and holding his hand in the air. He did this a few times before came to a halt in front of her. He stood on the chair holding them out. Her back was to him.

“Put them back Francis” Lila said to him. She turned and held out a grey sweater to him. She shook her head as he moved, Lila put the sweater back causing Francis to smile. He frowned when she grabbed the one beside it, a size up.

“But mom, all the other kids at school are gonna be wearing the same boring grey school outfits. No one will have these gloves!” Francis explained. He jumped off the chair.

“Put them back, Francis” she warned him. He made a face as she walked with the lady checking them out.

“My other-mother would buy them for me” he muttered. Lila gave him a look.

“Maybe she should buy all your clothes” Lila said angrily. Francis rolled his eyes.

The two sat in the car silently.

“What do you think is in the other apartment?” Francis asked, looking out the window.

“I don’t know, definitely not a family of Topa imposters” Lila explained. Francis huffed.

“Then why’d you lock the door?” He asked, a hint of attitude in his voice.

“I found rat droppings and- and I thought maybe you’d feel...safer” Lila tried to tell him. Francis shot her a look.

“They are jumping mice...and the dreams aren’t dangerous. They’re the most fun I’ve had since I got here” Francis mumbled. Lila frowned and looked at Francis. She didn’t realize he was so unhappy.

“Your school might be fun” Lila suggested, trying to cheer the boy up. Francis rolled his eyes.

“With those stupid uniforms? Yeah right” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Lila sighed.

“Had to give it a try” She said quietly to herself.

Lila pulled out a few things from the fridge, frowning.

“How about a mustard-ketchup salsa wrap for lunch?” She asked Francis. He looked at her from his place at the kitchen table.

“The tortillas are stale” Francis said matter-of-factly. Lila looked at them.

“Well I had to go food shopping anyway. Your father is planning a special surprise” Lila said nudging Francis. He taped the table.

“Oh boy” he said, uninterested. Lila frowned, she hated seeing Francis like this.

“Why don’t you come along, Francis? You can pick out something you like” Lila assured him, she had hoped the idea would perk him up but she only received a bitter look.

“Oh, you mean like the gloves?” Francis reminded her. Lila groaned. 

“Francis, if things go well today I promise I’ll make it up to you” Lila promised him. He rolled his eyes.

“Thats what you always say” He muttered. Lila frowned and opened the door, looking back at her son for a moment.

“I won’t be long” She told him. Lila received no reply. She left. Francis smirked.

“But I will be” He said out loud.

Francis opened the key drawer, looking for the black button key, it was nowhere to be found. He looked around and smirked as he noticed the key hung up above the door frame.

“If you’re gonna hide the key, at least make an effort” Francis laughed. He ran down the hall to his dad’s office. As he passed the computer screen, he caught a glimpse of the green kid. He ran back to check it, only to se his own reflection. He shook his head and grabbed some of the larger books.

Francis balanced on the top of the books and chair. He reached and managed to knock the key from the little hook on the wall. He smirked as he caught it. He ran and opened the little door, his smile growing wide as he saw the brick wall was gone, revealing the tunnel. He chuckled. 

“I knew it was real!” He cheered as he crawled through.

A purple tinted cat watched the boy from the window and shook it’s head, scampering off.

Francis crawled into the other living room, smirking as he stood up. Francis walked down the hall towards the kitchen but his eyes caught glimpse of the mirror at the end of the hall. As he walked closer to it, the green kid he had seen before got closer as well. Francis stopped, the kid stopped. Francis shrugged and walked into the kitchen. The house was surprisingly empty. On the table laid a banquet of different foods, all of which were far from healthy. Francis ran to the table, his mouth watering. He noticed the box and note also on the table.

‘Dear Francis,

Miss Doris and Miss Josefina have invited you downstairs after lunch. I hope you like the outfit I made you.

-Love Lila’

Francis read. He smiled as he opened the box and pulled out a sweater with stars on it, black jeans and blue boots. He smiled at them.

Francis stretched as he walked out of the kitchen in his new outfit. He rubbed his stomach and hiccuped, he had eaten too much again but in his defense he probably wasn’t going to eat back at his real home. What was a little indulgence every now and again? He froze when he saw the mirror. The green kid was standing there, no longer copying Francis. Francis stepped closer to it and so did the kid. The kid looked behind himself and then ran forward, slamming on the mirror in a panicked manor. Francis couldn’t hear him but ran forward. He froze when he noticed the two buttons appearing over the boys head. Before Francis could reach out to touch the mirror, the boy was jerked back. Francis was only met with his own reflection. He rubbed his eyes. He had to be seeing things.

Francis walked out and patted his stomach, smiling contently as he walked down the steps. He heard a meow above him.

“You know, Real-Rolando has a cat like you, that must mean you’re the other cat” Francis said as the cat above him jumped down onto the metal fence.

“No, I’m not the other anything. I’m me” Carlos said annoyed. Francis jumped back. He walked on the fence, Francis followed him.

“I can see you have no button eyes, but if your the same cat, how come you can talk” Francis asked as the cat jumped up onto one half of the fallen tree.

“I just can” Carlos said sitting down.

“Cats don’t talk at home” Francis said, Carlos gave him a look.

“No?” Carlos asked curiously, he was clearly unamused.

“Nope” Francis told the cat. Carlos rolled his eyes and walked further up the tree.

“Well, clearly you are the expert. After all, I’m just a big, fat wuss puss” Carlos mentioned. Francis put a hand to his mouth as the cat tried to leave.

“No please don’t go! I’m sorry I called you that, I really am” Francis begged. The cat looked like he smirked. He climbed back down the upended roots.

“How’d you get here?” Francis asked. The cat thought for a moment.

“I’ve been coming here for awhile, see, it’s a game we’ve been playing” Carlos explained. He looked at the house.

“You-know-who hates cats and tries to keep me out but can’t obviously” Carlos boosted. Francis watched the cat poke his head into one end of the tree and appearing at the other. Francis smirked, Carlos was not your average cat.

“The other-family hates cats?” Francis asked. Carlos rolled his bright, blue eyes.

“Not like any family I’ve ever met. Not to mention you probably don’t even know who’s controlling it all” Carlos said climbing onto the roof.

“This family is amazing, and it’s clear it’s Arnoldo, he seems like the most aware one here” Francis informed the cat. Carlos hummed. He tilted his head.

“I just want you to know your not the only one, Francis. Your path is about to be intertwined with another. Don’t fall for their illusions” Carlos warned as he scampered off. Francis shook his head, even the cat was weird. Francis listened and heard music coming from Doris’s and Josefina’s flat.

Francis walked into the home and was greeted by a dog holding a flashlight. He was amazed. Instead of the usual flat, it was a large auditorium with an even larger stage. Each seat held a dog. He was led to a seat next to Rolando. Francis waved and smiled at the boy. He sat down and watched the curtains rise.

Doris and Josefina weren’t all that abnormal, although Francis saw way more of them than he wanted to see. The two woman were practically naked, each doing a piece of art and singing. The show ended in shambles as it literally fell apart. Half way through, Rolando grabbed Francis hand and held it. Francis face went red but held Rolando’s hand tighter. As the curtain closed, no one was sure what to do until a dog pushed out a barrel of water. Each woman stood very high up on diving boards.

“I can’t watch” Francis said shutting his eyes. When he opened them, each woman was jumping up and down and two beautiful young ladies jumped from the skins, grabbing the trapeze bars. Francis laughed, this was more like it. Rolando let go of Francis had and clapped. He watched as the women grabbed Francis and started to toss him around in the air. The curly-haired boy screamed, his face turning slightly green. Francis caught hold of the support beam above them as the two women fell into the barrel. He tried to support his weight but his hands slipped. Rolando watched in horror. She would never let this happen, not like this. Doris and Josefina caught Francis. The boy took deep, nervous breaths. Rolando pulled a rose from his jacket and threw it at Francis, winking. Francis smiled, the sick feeling melting away as the dogs barked.

Rolando and Francis walked up the stairway.

“That was amazing Rolando” Francis said happily. Lila and Topa stood at the top.

“Did you like it sweetheart?” Lila asked, putting an arm around Francis. Rolando frowned as the walked ahead. He knew what was going to happen. The three walked into the house. Lila gave Rolando a look and signaled for him to smile.

Topa and Lila sat Francis down in the dining room, where it all started.

“You do like it here, don’t you Francis?” Other-Lila asked her son.

“Like it here? I love it here, it’s everything I could’ve ever dreamed” Francis explained.

“You could stay here...forever, you know” Lila told him. Francis’ eyes lit up.

“Really?” He asked. This was too good to be true.

“Of course. We can play games and Arnoldo can cook all your favorite food” Topa exclaimed.

“Theres just one tiny thing we need to settle” Lila explained. Francis tilted his eyes.

“Whats that?” Francis asked curiously.

“It’s a surprise” Topa told him as Arnoldo came in with a box. Francis perked up. Francis opened the box and set it down. The uneasiness was back. The uneasiness that he should’ve listened to from the beginning.

“For you...our little doll” Arnoldo said, petting the boy’s hair. Inside the box were two black buttons, a needle and some thread. All the signs, it was all so clear.

“Black is traditional but we can do any color really, blue or red for example” Lila assured Francis. Francis’ breathing became heavy.

“Though you may make me jealous” Other-Lila joked. Francis pushed the box away violently.

“No way! Your not sewing buttons in my eyes!” Francis yelled leaning back. Everyone frowned.

“Oh but we need a yes if your going to stay here” Other-Mother said.

“Hey, the needle’s so sharp you won’t feel a thing” Topa said suddenly. He yelped as Lila kicked him. Other-Lila got up.

“We only want whats best for your dear, but it’s your decision” Lila assured him, it didn’t make Francis feel any better.

“Im-I’m going to bed, right now” Francis said getting up. Arnoldo frowned.

“Before dinner!” Arnoldo yelled upset. Lila put a hand on his shoulder.

“I just-I need some time to think this over” Francis lied. Lila smiled and pinched his cheek.

“Of course dear, would you like me to-“

“N O! N-no, thank you you’ve done so much already” Francis told her moving to the stairs.

“Your welcome, dear. Sleep tight” Lila said kissing his forehead. Francis ran up the stairs and slammed his door shut.

Francis was bombarded with questions from his toys. He threw them all in the trunk and piled heavy objects on top of the lid. He pushed it and other large objects against the door. He jumped into bed and pulled his blanket over his head.

“Gotosleepgotosleepgotosleep” he whispered desperately. Every event played out in his head. It was so obvious Arnoldo was trying to keep him here. His dream-come-true was becoming a nightmare. At some point he hoped he’d fall sleep


	5. Sedate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis learns the truth, and meets a new friend.

Francis opened his eyes to see the light of day. He smiled and sat up suddenly.

“Mom! Dad!” He cheered. He frowned when he noticed the well decorated room and all the objects blocking the door.

“I’m still here?” He whispered worriedly.

Francis raced down the hall and slide to a halt in front of the living room doors. He tried to open them but found them locked. He groaned and rammed into the door with his shoulder. He stepped back and rubbed the ache he now felt. He stopped when he heard someone plucking the keys of a piano. Francis ran to his father’s study and pushed open the door. His other-father sat at his piano, plucking at the keys strangely. Francis didn’t like this.

“Hey you! Where’s Arnoldo! I want to go home” Francis demanded. Topa turned around and Francis took a step back. Topa’s face looked ill.

“All well be swell as soon as Beldams refreshed. Their strength is our strength” he said, his voice sounded strange. Francis’ breath was shaky. The piano hands sprung out and put a hand over Topa’s mouth and waved a finger at him. It let go.

“Mustn’t talk when Beldam isn’t here” Topa said. Francis huffed.

“If you won’t talk to me, other-Rolando will. He’ll help me” Francis said starting to leave.

“Won’t do any good, he was wearin a long face and Beldam didn’t like that” Topa said, pulling his face down. Francis jumped back as the room became darkened. The hands pulled the other-father back and Francis ran out of the room. Francis ran out the back door and through yard, down the path where the old well should be. He had to slow his pace to a fast walk, trying to catch his breath. The scenery around him began to seem less real and more flat.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He heard beside him. Francis jumped but stopped to put a hand on his chest.

“I’m getting outta here, thats what I’m doing” Francis said as he continued to walk. Carlos joined the boy. The further they walked, the scene around them began to fade into white nothingness. Francis looked around confused at the paper like area.

“I-I don’t understand. Shouldn’t the well be here?” Francis asked as the entered into the white plain.

“Theres nothing out here Francis, this is the empty part of the world. They only made parts that would impress you” Carlos explained.

“But why? Why does Arnoldo want me?” Francis asked as they walked. Carlos rolled his bright blue eyes, this boy had no idea.

“She wants something to love, I think. Something that isn’t her” Carlos said. Francis gave him a look.

“Her? But Carlos, The only her is Lila and she is obviously being puppeted by Arnoldo, just like other-Topa is. Topa said so himself” Francis explained. Carlos smirked.

“Oh well in that case he probably want’s something to eat!” Carlos told the boy. Francis froze.

“Eat!? D-Dad’s don’t eat sons!” Francis yelled. Carlos gave him a look and jumped onto the boy’s shoulder. Carlos pawed the boys cheek, almost as if he were pinching it.

“Oh I don’t know, how do you taste?” Carlos whispered into Francis ear. It all made sense. Francis gulped, thinking back on all the food Arnoldo always pushed Francis to eat. Francis spotted a shape in the distance. It was the other-house.

“I don’t understand. How can we walk away from something and still come back to it?” Francis asked. Carlos shrugged.

“Walk around the world” He joked. Francis gave him a fake laugh.

“Small world” Francis muttered. The cat jumped down from Francis shoulder, causing the boy to stop.

“Hold on-“ Carlos said, listening closely for something. Francis watched him jump into the bushes. A little mouse ran out, blowing a trumpet. Carlos pounced onto it.

“No Carlos! Thats one of the circus mice!” Francis yelled chasing after them. Carlos tossed the mouse in the air and caught it in his mouth. He bit down hard causing Francis to scream. The lifeless mouse began to pour out sand and transform into a rat. Carlos spit it out of his mouth. Francis stood there, shocked.

“I don’t like rats at the best of times, but this one was sounding an alarm” Carlos explained as he picked it up and scampered into a nearby tree trunk. Francis smiled.

“Good kitty” he said. Francis looked back at the house and walked to the front door. He picked up a cane from its place by the door and walked straight for the living room.

Francis put the cane in the handles of the door and pulled, breaking the handles off and causing the door to creak open. Francis smirked as he looked in and saw the little door cracked open. He walked in and froze. A large beetle crept in front of the door, blocking it. The room began to light around him with different giant insects. A couch-like bug turned and Arnoldo sat there, a box in his hands.

“They say even the proudest spirits can be broken with love Francis” Arnoldo said. Francis fell into a moving chair bug. The room looked eerily dark and yet bright from the insects. Cold buttons stared at him, a creepy smile to go along with them.Arnoldo opened the box to reveal little brown bugs.

“Of course chocolate never hurt, of course” Arnoldo said offering one to Francis. Francis shook his head as Arnoldo bit into one.

“I-I want to go home to my real mom and dad. I want you to let me go!” Francis yelled. Arnoldo threw the box down.

“Is that any way to speak to the great Arnoldo!?” Arnoldo yelled. Francis gave him a look.

“You are not grand. And this is NOT my home” Francis growled. Arnoldo huffed.

“Apologize at once, Francis!” Arnoldo yelled standing up, his face began to get pale.

“No” Francis said smirking. Arnoldo took a deep breath.

“I’ll give you to the count of three! 1..” Arnoldo yelled. Francis watched him grow taller.

“2” His face grew longer.

“3!” Arnoldo yelled grabbing Francis by the nose. The boy yelped in pain.

“What are you doing? That hurt!” Francis yelled as he was dragged down the hall. Arnoldo held him up.

“You may come out when you learn to be a loving son!” Arnoldo yelled, throwing Francis into the mirror at the end of the hall. Francis fell onto a stone cold ground and pounded against the wall where the mirror was. His sweater illuminated himself as he looked into the pitch black room. He slid to sit on the ground, rubbing his sore nose.

“Are you ok?” He heard. Francis looked up suddenly to see the boy standing there. The boy with green hair. He was dimly illuminated by Francis.

“You’re the boy from the mirror!” Francis exclaimed. The boy laughed.

“I could say the same about you, here let me help you” The boy with green hair offered his hand out, Francis took it.

“I’m Francis” Francis introduced himself.

“You can call me Green” Green said smiling goofily. The two froze as they heard sniffling and sobbing.

“Is there someone else here?” Francis asked Green.

“There-There shouldn’t be” he said turning. In the corner, three young ghosts sat crying.

“Who’s there” Francis said, Green stood in front of Francis protectively. A ghost lit up.

“Hush and shush, for the Beldam could be listening” the two boys heard. Green stepped forward.

“You mean the other-mother” Green asked. Francis shook his head. Other-Mother?

“Or Arnoldo?” Francis asked. The three ghosts turned and moved toward them. Francis grabbed onto Green. A tall ghost, a sweet ghost, and a boy ghost stood before them, all with button eyes.

“Who are you?” Francis asked. He could feel Green shake slightly as the boy ghost got close to him.

“Don’t remember our names, but we remember our real mommies” he said conjuring up flowers that withered away. The boy looked sad. Francis grabbed its hand to comfort him. He felt for these ghosts.

“Why are you still here?” Francis asked. All three ghosts got in there face.

“The Beldam! The yelled. The three moved around Francis and Green.

“She spied on our lives through the little dolls eyes” the sweet girl ghost said. Green backed into Francis, frightened.

“She saw we weren’t happy” The boy said, putting a hand on Francis. Francis instantly felt dread overcome him.

“She lured us away with treasures and treats and all that we asked” The tall girl whispered.

“But it wan’t enough” the boy said. Green and Francis shuttered and felt a wave of guilt come over them.

“We let her sew buttons into our eyes” The three said moving through Green and Francis. For a moment they gad ghostly buttons for eyes. They returned to normal.

“She said she loved us” the sweet ghost said. The tall girl put a hand onto Green and looked into his eyes.

“Some of us she loved to death” the tall girl said. The boy put a hand on Francis.

“She ate some of our lives” The boy mentioned. Francis felt panic tighten in his chest. The three ghosts returned to their spots. Francis let go of Green and grabbed the metal bars at the end of the room. Green slid down against a wall and sat there, shaking his head. He put his head in his hands.

“Just sedate me when you eat my eyes” Green muttered, desperation in his voice. Francis gave him a look. He had only just met this boy, but he knew that if he was here he was in the same boat as Francis.

“No Green, Arnoldo can’t keep us in the dark forever; not if he wants our lives. Beating him is our only chance” Francis said picking the heavier boy up. Green got up but kept his head down. He jumped back when the little sweet ghost came up to him.

“Perhaps, if you do win your escape, you could find out eyes?” She asked Green. He backed up against the wall, frightened.

“Has she taken those too?” Francis asked her.

“Yes sir, and she’s hidden them” The boy said coming up to him.

“Find out eyes, sirs, and our souls will be free!” The tall girl exclaimed. The sweet girl took Greens hand innocently. He sighed and knelt down to be at her level.

“I’ll try” he assured her. She hugged him, throwing the boy off guard. He stood up and leaned against the wall with Francis. Francis was pulled through the wall, grabbing onto Green as he was pulled through. The two landed on the ground. Francis jerked away from the hand that was grabbing him but the grip was too strong. Green tackled the form, ripping the chicken mask he wore off the boy. Francis pulled Green off.

“Rolando?” Francis asked. Rolando hid his face, Francis gently pulling Rolando’s hands away. Rolando’s mouth was sewn in a way that forced him to smile.

“Who did this to you?” Francis asked. Rolando gestured to his hair and signaled bob, then to Francis.

“You mean my other-mother did this to you, why?” Francis asked untying the string. Rolando rubbed his cheeks as he grabbed Francis. Green followed after them.

The ran into the living room. Rolando and Francis tried to move the large bug armoire from in front of the door, they couldn’t budge it. Green began to push as well, causing the thing to fall over.

“Francis! Is that you!” They heard other-Lila call. Rolando went to push Francis through.

“Come with us” Francis asked Rolando. Rolando shook his head and put his hand up. It turned to dust and blew away.

“FRANCIS, HOW DARE YOU ESCAPE US!” They heard Lila scream. Francis took Green by the hand and crawled through the now creepy, cob webbed tunnel. Rolando shut the door behind them. Francis closed his eyes as he felt himself get covered in cobwebs, his real mother was not gonna be happy but at least he was going home.


	6. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis returns home with Green, but something is very wrong within the Pink Palace.

Francis fell through the door and landed roughly on the floor, Green fell right beside him. Francis got up excitedly.

“Mom! Dad! Francis called as he left the room. Green looked over at the door, noticing the key in the keyhole. Green locked it and took the key. Getting up to follow Francis. He looked around as he listened to Francis yell for his parents. Francis’ home looked just like the Pink Palace. Green poked his head into the kitchen and smiled when he saw the grocery bags on the table.

“Hey Francis! I found your moms groceries!” Green yelled, looking into the bag. It fell over and the contents spilled out as Francis ran into the kitchen. Green caught a whiff of the rotting food.

“Well, they were your mom’s groceries” Green said, leaving the room.

“Thats disgusting” Francis noted as he following Green. The doorbell rang. Francis smiled.

“Mom! Dad! I missed you guys so mu-“ Francis yelled as he opened the door. Ricardo and Rolando stood there.

“Oh, its the Rolando that talks” Francis said sadly.

“Uh, haha, yeah, you know that old doll I gave you” Rolando asked. Ricardo looked into the house but Rolando pulled him back.

“Yeah, our Abuela is really mad. She said it was her sisters, the one that disappeared” Ricardo explained. Francis shot Rolando a look.

“You stole that doll!?” He yelled. Rolando rubbed his arm.

“It looked just like you! And-and I figured-“ Rolando started but Francis yelled.

“It used to look like this pioneer girl, and then some Huck Finn junior and then some little rascals chikc with all these ribbons and braids and-“ Francis froze suddenly. He grabbed Green’s shoulders.

“Abuela’s missing sister!” Francis said

“I think we just met her! C’mon” Francis said pulling Rolando and Ricardo inside.

“We’re really not supposed to be here Francis-“ Ricardo started but stopped when Francis brought them to a little door in the living room. Green leaned on the door way of the room.

“She’s in there!” Francis said pointing to the door. Rolando and Ricardo gave him a strange look. Rolando bent down to touch the door.

“Can you unlock it?” Rolando started but froze when Green grabbed the boy’s wrist.

“Not in a million years” Green said coldly. Ricardo looked the Green kid over.

“And you aarrreeeee?” Ricardo asked.

“It doesn’t matter. She can’t escape without her eyes. None of the ghosts can” Francis said ignoring the question. Rolando stood up and backed away, pulling Francis.

“Look, we just really need that doll” Rolando started. Francis huffed and walked out of the room.

“Great, I’d love to get rid of it” Francis said going up to his room. Ricardo and Rolando followed. Francis began to tear apart his room.

“Where are you, ya little monster!” Francis growled, looking under his bed.

“Have you been talking to Abuela?” Rolando asked, poking his head into the room. Francis continued to look.

“No, that thing is her spy!” Francis exclaimed. Rolando pushed Ricardo back away from the room.

“The doll’s our Abuela’s spy?” Ricardo asked. Francis grabbed Rolando.

“No! It’s the other-families spy. They use it to spy on you and figure out whats wrong with your life. Then they trick you in to rip out your eyes and sew buttons in them” Francis explained. Rolando and Ricardo looked at Francis, they backed away.

“I-I’ll just tell Abuela you couldn’t find it” Rolando said starting towards the stairway.

“No you gotta help us, me and Green are in so much danger they’re gonna kill us!” Francis told them. Rolando and Ricardo stood there.

“You. Are CRAZY!” Rolando yelled running down the stairs. Ricardo followed him. Francis ran down the stairs chasing after them. Green stood in the doorway of the living room, watching Francis chase them out of the house, throwing his shoes at them. Francis stomped back in.

“In their defense, it does sound kinda crazy” Green said. Green grabbed Francis and pulled him outside.

“Where are we going?” Francis asked.

“Those were nice shoes” Green said looking around. Francis noticed his parents car. Francis ran over and looked in the window, his parents weren’t there. Francis opened the door and found Lila’s cell phone. He put it to his ear.

“Come on, Dad, pick up” Francis mumbled, running his hand through his hair.

“Hey-“ Francis heard. He smiled he was so relieved.

“Dad! Oh my god, you dont know-“ Francis started.

“I’m probably working right now-“ Francis heard the message tone. Francis frowned and closed the phone. He walked back over to Green on the porch, who held his shoes out. Francis took them and slipped them back on. Francis looked over to stairs leading to Doris and Josefina’s flat. He grabbed Green and pulled him down the steps.

Green and Francis sat down on the couch while Doris brought them a cup of tea. She sat back down with her needle and thread, fitting one of her dogs with angel wings.

“Don’t...you only make wings for the dead ones?” Francis asked, disturbed.

“We’re just looking ahead Franci, poor Angus here hasn’t been feeling well” Doris said petting the sickly looking dog. Francis leaned away from the pup and accidentally into Green.

“Doris! Aren’t you getting ready, love?” Josefina called.

“No, we’ve lost our ride, Josefina! Franci says his parents have disappeared completely” Doris yelled back. Josefina walked out. 

“What!? We’ve waiter months to get those tickets” Josefina exclaimed. Green gave Francis a look as he popped a candy into his mouth. Francis shrugged.

“We could always walk” Doris suggested.

“In our heals!? Doris, it’s nearly three miles” Josefina told her. Green clears his throat and looks to Francis. The women look at him awkwardly.

“Yes... your missing parents, we know just what you need. Josefina can you-oh you’ve already got it” Doris smiled as Josefina put down another candy jar. Green went to grab one but Francis grabbed his wrist.

“How is hundred year old candy gonna help us?” Francis asked, maybe coming here was a bad idea. Doris took out two chop sticks and proceeded to chop the candy up. Josefina smiled and blew away the dust. Doris picked up a small stone with a hole in it’s middle and gave it to Francis.

“Here you go sweetie” Doris told him. Francis looked at it strange and gave it to Green. He looked through it.

“What’s it for” Green asked squinting as he saw nothing. He handed back to Francis who put it up to his eye.

“Well it might help, it’s good for seeing bad things” Doris told him. Josefina shook her head.

“No, it’s lost things” Josefina told her. They began to bicker back and forth. The ladies looked no different. Francis looked to Green with the stone and saw a strange green hue around the boy. Francis put the stone down and the hue was gone.

“Well thanks for your help anyway” Green said getting up and leaving. Francis followed. The two walked inside Francis’ flat.

“Well, we got a cool rock” Green said walking into the living room. Francis frowned and looked through it again. The green hue around Green returning. Francis frowned. He wasn’t sure if he was bad or lost.

“You can- take my room if you like, it’s getting dark here soon and I think we could both use some sleep” Francis offered as he put the stone in his pocket. Green smiled.

“I-Think I’ll stay here and watch the door. I don’t think I can sleep knowing SHE is still in there” Green told the boy. Francis nodded and went upstairs, while Green sat down in the floor of the living room.

Francis put two pillows on both sides of him, setting them up to look like his parents. He sniffled as he climbed onto his parents bed.

“G-Goodnight mom, Goodnight dad” He choked. He curled up on himself and started to cry softly as he fell asleep.

 

Francis rubbed his nose, and then again. He opened his eyes to see what was touching him. Sure enough, a distinct purple cat sat there on his stomach. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, petting the cat behind his ear.

“Hello Carlos, how did you get here?” Francis asked, smiling as the cat purred.

Carlos yawned and blinked his eyes, looking at the two pillows. Francis looked at them, then to the cat.

“Do you know where mom and dad are?” Francis asked. The cat nodded and jumped off of Francis. Francis followed him down the hall, wrapped up in his blanket. The cat stopped in front of the mirror in the hallway, the same one Green came out of. Francis stood there as his parents appeared in the mirror. Frost surrounded them and the two were huddled up and shivering. Lila wrote ‘help us’ in the frost. Francis put his hand on the mirror, hoping he could just grab them out but the two disappeared. Francis cried out and slammed his fists into the mirror, causing it to shatter into a million pieces around him. He fell to the ground, taking deep breaths. Carlos jumped around the glass and nudged the boy. Green came running down the hall.

“Francis!” He yelled as he ran and

“How did this happen?” Francis choked out. He was trying so hard not to cry in front of Green.

The cat pulled on Green’s pants leg and scampered down the hall. Green picked the smaller boy up and carried him away from the glass. Francis yelped as he was thrown over Green’s shoulder. Green sit him down in his parents room.

“What was that for?” Francis asked pulling his shirt down.

“Didn’t want you cutting your feet up Francis” Green explained. Carlos came out from under the bed with a doll in his mouth. One side was Lila, one side was Topa. Francis picked it up and looked between the two.

“Arnoldo taken them” Francis told them. 

Francis, Green, and Carlos sat around the fireplace. A fire roared around them. Green handed Francis the doll.

“You wanna do the honors” Green asked. Francis took the doll and threw it in the fire. Francis looked up on the mantle and saw his dad’s favorite snow globe.

“They aren’t coming back, are they?” Francis said, his throat was hoarse. Green put a hand on his shoulder.

“Not on their own” He said. Francis shot him a look and smiled.

“Green, you’re a genius” Francis yelled standing up. Green looked at Carlos confused. Francis looked over at the locked door.

“No, No waayy, Francis. If we go in there we’ll be killed and I don’t know about you but I really don’t want my eyes gorged out and buttons sewn in their place” Green said getting up.

“Green we have to do this,” Francis started, “Arnoldo had my parents and as of right now you are stuck in my world. Don’t you want to go home!” Francis yelled. Green rubbed his hand down his face. He wanted to say yes but Green couldn’t think of anyone who would miss him. Green paced the room thinking.

“Green please-“ Francis started, tearing up. Green looked at him and clenched his jaw.

“Fine, Fine, we’ll go back but we aren’t going without preparing ourselves” Green gave in. Francis smiled and nodded.

Francis had put on his usual shirt and pants, he wore his puffer vest and a pair of boots. He wore his cap and held onto his satchel bag. Green had gone around the house and picked up bandages, a light and the boy even found some edible food he had put in Francis’ bag. Francis gave Green a look as he watched the boy take a glass shard and wrap some cloth around it, making a makeshift knife. Green slashed the air with it.

“Why are we taking all this stuff?” Francis asked, feeling weighted down by his bag. Green put the knife into his pants pocket. He took the key out of the other and fished a lighter out of Francis’ bag.

“Because, we don’t know whats gonna happen when we go back. We don’t know how long we’ll be there and we can’t eat the food Arnoldo makes so we are taking our own rations” Green explained. Francis tilted his head in confusion.

“Haven’t you ever heard that you should never accept anything from the fae? Well the same applies to the beldam. Food is a lure and makes it easier for her to trick you” Green explained as he let Carlos climb on his shoulder. Francis nodded as he watched Green take a breath and get down on his hands and knees. He held the key in his shaky hand. He bit his lip and looked to Francis.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Green asked him, obvious fear in his eyes. Francis huffed and nodded. Green put the key in the key hole and opened the door. The three of them went in.


	7. The Beldam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis and Green make it to the other world to find Francis' parents.

Green crawled behind Francis, feeling the uneven tunnel underneath him. Carlos ran past them, slowing to a walk in front of Francis.

 “You know, you’re walking right into a trap,” Carlos told them. Francis huffed as he adjusted his bag.

 “I have to go back; they’re my parents,” Francis said, not stopping. Carlos gave Green a look, only receiving a shrug from the boy.

 “Challenge her then. She may not play fair, but she won’t refuse. She’s got a thing for games.” Carlos told the two. Green stopped.

 “Oh no, I am not playing cat and mice with the Beldam,” Green exclaimed as he tried to turn around in the tight space. France looked back and nudged him with his foot.

 “No, Green, Please. I need your help, you know more about the Beldam than anyone else” Francis begged. Green sat there for a moment but ultimately continued crawling behind Francis.

 “I still don’t like this” Green mumbled. The door in front of them opened and a silhouette appeared.

 “Francis, is that you?” He heard his dad yell. Francis smiled and crawled faster.

 “Dad” Francis yelled as he crawled through the door and ran into his dad’s arms. A claw-like hand began to wrap around him. Green stood up and huffed, he looked at Francis and held his breath. Green tackled the man, causing Francis to fall. Francis got up and noticed Green wrestling with a rat like Arnoldo. Arnoldo stood up and lifted Green off the ground by his shirt. Arnoldo took the key from his breast pocket.

 “I can’t believe you would try to run from me, and I can see you brought a friend,” Arnoldo said creepily. He let Green fall to the ground, Francis ran to the bigger boy an helped him up. Blood oozed from Green’s arm.

 “Where are my parents” Francis demanded. Arnoldo smiled, his black-button eyes glistening.

 “Oh I have no idea where your OTHER parents are, maybe they got bored of you and went traveling on a pretty little monorail?” Arnoldo told him. Francis huffed.

 “They weren’t bored of him, you stole them!” Green yelled. Arnoldo gave them a grin as the room grew dark, the bug furniture started to glow. Francis was grabbed from behind. Other-Topa sat him in a chair, the man looking like vines were sprouting from his skin, his body an orangish color. Green went to help Francis but found vines wrapping around his ankles. Francis’ wrists were bound to the chair.  Arnoldo laughed.

 “Have a seat won’t you?” He said as he locked the door and put the key in his own pocket. Green took deep breaths and made eye contact with Francis.

 “Why don’t you have your own key?” Francis asked, trying to calm down.

 “There is only one key, and whoever holds the key holds the power, isn’t that right Greeny Beany” Arnoldo snickered as the vines started to crawl up the boy’s legs, getting tighter. Green struggled against them but found his wrists were bound with a vine to the floor. Arnoldo turned to Topa and walked with him out of the room, laughing horribly to himself.

 “That-RAT” Green yelled as he tried to struggle from his binds. The vines crawled up to his stomach, the grip becoming tighter the more he struggles. Carlos poked his head from a bookcase bug. He jumped into Carlos’ lap and chewed the vines from his wrist. Francis sprang up and to Green, starting to pull the vines that were strangling him.

 “Stop moving, Greeny, you’re making it worse!” Carlos growled at him. Green stopped moving and went to steady his breathing, only being able to take very shallow breaths as the vines got tighter around him. A vine wrapped around his throat and slowly started to tighten around him.

 “It’s ok Green, I’ll get you outta here, just don’t move” Francis assured him. He dug through his bag, finding a pair of wire cutters. Francis started to cut at the base of the vines, where they crept out of the floorboard. Green struggled to breathe as the vines tightened suddenly. Francis managed to cut the last vine, causing them to let the boy go. Green fell to the floor in a coughing fit.

 “I-I-I hate vines, I hate rats, I hate this place” Green exclaimed as Francis helped him up. Francis stood still, hearing a slight tapping noise and the same noise he heard when his mother was writing on the glass of the mirror. Francis started to look around for his parents.

 “Breakfast is ready!” They heard Arnoldo call them. Green looked to Francis and shook his head.

 “We have to go, I promise I won’t eat anything” Francis assured the green-haired boy. Green took the wire cutters and put them in his pocket, he had an idea.

 “Let’s go,” Green said, walking in front of Francis.

Arnoldo put two omelets on plates and set them down for the boys. His rat features were far more predominant now. Green gave Francis a look as he watched the boy grab his fork. Green shook his head.

 “Well don’t wait, go on, go on” Arnoldo ushered them. Green gave the rat a look.

 “Intriguing, I didn’t know rats could cook” Green spat. Arnoldo gave him a look.

 “We are everywhere dear Green Stalk, we pick up many talents and skills, now eat” Arnoldo slammed his fist into the table. Green smirked and punched the rat-man. The two started to wrestle around the kitchen. Arnoldo grabbed a knife from the counter and slashed at the boy. Francis tackled Arnoldo, the man squealed like a rat in a trap as Green and Francis held him down. Green took the cutters from his pocket and cut the buttons from his eyes. The man began to shrink and turn into a normal little rat. The boys huffed as the rat scampered off. Green grabbed the mans pants and fished into his pockets, pulling out the key.

 “I thought you said Arnoldo was the Beldam” Green said as he put the key back in his own pocket. Francis wiped his forehead of sweat.

 “I thought he was, I’m not sure who else would be” Francis said sitting back down and grabbing his fork to eat. Green sat down beside him, grabbing his own fork without thinking. He dropped it suddenly and stared at the doorway. Francis was about to start eating when he noticed his friend.

 “Green, what’s wrong?” Francis asked. He followed Greens gaze and his eyes fell upon a spider-Lila. Francis dropped his fork. Lila crept in, smiling evilly at the two.

 “Oh no, eat, eat. Don’t let me stop you from your meal” Lila said eerily, giving the fork to Francis and pinching his cheek. She smirked as she did so. The boys watched as her face shifted, her hair turning Pink. She pet Green’s hair.

 “Now, now Patrick. No need to be alarmed, your love’s energy will soon be restored. I will say, I did not expect you both to meet each other, I suppose it makes it easier on me. I don’t have to trick my meal and my pet around and use up precious energy.” Beldam purred, taking the key from his pocket and swallowed it. Francis and Green looked at each other. Green bit his lip as the Beldam put her arm around Francis, giving him a toothy grin. He stood up suddenly.

 “Why don’t we play a game, I know how much you like them” Green exclaimed. Beldam froze and tapped her fingers on the table. She frowned as she looked ahead.

 “Everyone likes games, what kind of game would we be playing?” Beldam asked, looking the green-haired boy over.

 “A finding game, if we find Francis’ real parents, you let us go” Green offered. Beldam laughed.

 “That’s too easy Patrick,” She told him. Francis stood up beside him.

 “Alright, we have to find my parents and the eyes of the ghost children, if we win you set us and everyone else free” Francis upped the game. Beldam smiled.

 “That’s more like it, and if I win?” Beldam asked. Green and Francis looked between each other.

 “We’ll let you sew buttons in our eyes,” They said in unison. Beldam laughed and put her hand out.

 “It’s not a deal till we get a hint,” Francis said, grabbing Green’s wrist before he shook her hand. She thought for a moment and smirked.

 “Oh, alright… In each of three wonders I’ve made just for you, a ghost’s eye is lost in plain sight.” Beldam said. Green and Francis nodded.

 “And his parents,” Green asked, she zipped her lips. They turned around to talk.

 “You think this will work?” Green asked.

 “It has too,” Francis said, they turned around to shake her hand but she was gone. The two looked at each other and walked out of the house.


	8. The Mantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys look for the first eye

Green and Francis stood on the porch, looking up at the full moon.

  “I would make a joke about werewolves if we weren’t in this situation” Green muttered. Francis looked around, what did she mean by wonders? Francis looked over at the glowing garden. Francis grabbed Green and pulled him to the garden.

Francis walked slowly into the dim area. The only sources of light were the plants. Francis walked past the pitcher plants, all of which were swallowing the frogs from the pond whole. Green pulled Francis close to him as they walked. The heart shaped plants were now bleeding a red juice.

  “I’ve seen better gardens” Green joked, Francis elbowed him. Francis jumped as he felt something nip at his ankle. The Snap Dragons all started to bite at Green and Francis, separating them. Green pulled out his makeshift knife and slashed at the flowers. Green looks up to see three large, pale Snap Dragons sneak up behind Francis.

  “Francis! Look out!” Green yelled. Francis turned around to be knocked over by the beasts. They grabbed him and started to pull him into the pond. Green kicked the little Snap Dragons out of the way and ran to grab Francis’ arms. He pulled as hard as he could, Francis yelling in pain as the thorns of the plants tore into his legs.

  “Francis, I’m going to let go, but you have to trust me” Green told him. Francis started to cry from the pain.

  “No, please Green!” Francis yelled, tears falling down his cheeks. Green let go of the boy and jumped over him, grabbing the thorny stems of the large Snap Dragons. He took his knife out and slashed the plants. They let go of Francis and shriveled up. The two sat there for a moment. Green got up and grabbed the spilled contents of Francis’ bag, mainly looking for the bandages they packed. Green sat down in front of the boy and started to roll up the boy’s pants, then wrapping his wounds. Francis took deep breaths, starting to calm down. Green smiled at him as he finished.

  “Thank you Green” Francis said, standing up. There was some pain but nothing he couldn’t walk off. Green stood up and started to walk away but Francis grabbed his arm. He took the boy’s hand and examined the cuts in his hands from holding the snap dragon stems.

  “I’m fine Francis-“Green started but Francis shook his head and grabbed the last roll of bandages they had, wrapping Green’s hands with it.

  “We are both in this together Green, I won’t let you bandage me up and then walk away obviously in pain” Francis told him. Green laughed and nodded. Francis picked up his stone from the ground but a humming bird wasp swarmed past him, taking it from him. The boys ran after it.

  “Give that back!” Green yelled running past the bridge. Francis stopped on the bridge, taking off his hat and throwing it at the bird wasp. It dropped the stone, allowing Green to catch it. Green held it up with a thumbs up.

  “Why would they want this?” Francis asked as Green tossed it to him. Francis looked through the stone. The world suddenly became black and white, like a sketch, save for Green. Green was still himself, and the green hue around him appeared. Francis turned around and saw a burning red glow. He lowered the stone to see a red ball in the prying mantis tractor.

  “A ghosts eye!” Francis yelled pointing at it to Green. Green smiled as he went to go grab it.

  “Beldam as made this too easy!” Green laughed, he was thrown back from the mantis. A squat-pumpkin man sat at the seat, but the piano hands were controlling the beast. Green crawled back as it clawed the ground going towards him. The man obviously tried to steer it away, but the hands were too strong. Green got up and ran towards the bridge, the mantis following. Francis waited for Green to catch up to him, the praying mantis jumped between the two and onto the middle of the bridge, causing it to collapse. The man kicked a hand away from the lever and grabbed the red ball, holding it up for the boys. Green grabbed for it but a hand grabbed him as it fell.

  “NO!” Francis yelled as he grabbed onto Greens leg. The two boys slid to the edge until Francis was halfway over. The hand finally let go as the man kicked it. Green took deep breaths and bent enough to look at Francis.

  “Do you think you can pull me up?” Green asked worriedly. Francis tugged as hard as he could, but he didn’t have to strength to pull him up.

  “I don’t know how much longer I can hold you!” Francis yelled as he started to lose his grip. Green looked around quickly, he noticed something underneath him.

  “Francis, you need to let go!” Green instructed him. Francis shook his head.

  “No way Green, I need you!” Francis yelled. Green smiled at him.

  “I need you to trust me” Green told him calmly. Francis looked into those bright green eyes. Green hadn’t failed him yet, and whenever he said that phrase, it meant he had a plan. Francis closed his eyes and let go of Green. He waited to hear a splash, but it never came. He looked to see Green had landed on some rubble and was now jumping to the edge of the pond. Francis ran down to him. Green stared at the edge of the pond and the stone he was standing on, which was slowly sinking. It was a very large gap. Green jumped and started to fall back as he barely landed on the edge. Francis caught him and pulled him forward. Green took a deep breath and the two hugged. They looked into the water, noticing neither of them had a reflection. The garden began to disappear into white as Green gave Francis the eye.

  “One down, two to go, shall we go pay a visit to the theatre” Green asked offering his arm in a playful manner. Francis laughed. Even though the two almost died, Green was still able to find some humor in all of this. The two started to walk to Doris and Josefina’s flat.


	9. The Other Neighbor's Ghost Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go after the other eyes

Francis and Green walked down the steps to Doris and Pink’s home, a sudden uneasiness fell upon the boys. Francis reached for the doorknob, looking to Green. The other boy nodded. They walked into the darkened theatre. Francis picked up what used to be the usher’s flashlight. He flashed the light around. Green froze and nudged the other boy, pointing up. Francis pointed the light up to see what looked like a hybrid of dogs and bats. The beasts began to stir, one hissed at them. Green rushed to turn it off. The boys looked at each other and walked slowly down the aisle. The two crawled up onto the stage to a strange candy-like mass. Green walked around it to see what it was. Francis held to stone to his eye and once again, the area around them became black and white save for Green. Francis noticed a glowing light coming from within the candy mass.

 “It’s in that thing” Francis whispered. Green nodded and punched his hand through the web of candied mess. He made a disgusted face as he felt around. Green pulled his arm out and with it two entangled hands, one blue and one pink. Green opened the hands to find a ring. He looked at Francis and smiled as he grabbed for the ring. The hands clasped his and started to pull him in. A strange Doris and Josefine came out of the mess and screamed at him. Green tried to pull himself out but found the ladies to strong. Francis tried to pull Green but Doris and Josefine had him in a hold. Francis looked at his flashlight and then to the bats.

 “Green, I need you to trust me” Francis yelled. Green looked at him as he tried to pull himself from the ladies. He shook his head.

 “No, Francis, nonononono” Green started as he tried to pull away harder. Francis flickered his lights at the bats, only to stir. Francis groaned and looked at the light. He smirked and threw it at the beasts. The pack screeched and went to swarm them. Francis tackled Green to the ground causing the bats to fly into Doris and Josefina. The ladies let go as the were forced back by the bats. Francis picked Green up and the two started to run down the aisle. The bats looked at them and fly to swarm them. Francis and Green slammed the door and felt the beasts hit the door. The door became a white sketch ad the pounding on the door stopped. Green handed Francis the other eye.

 “I don’t think I’m going to the theatre again for a while” Green joked as he caught his breath. Francis laughed as he pushed himself off the door. He looked up at the moon to see a button shadow getting halfway in the moon. Francis pulled on Green.

 “Come on, we don’t have a lot of time,” Francis said as they walked up the stairs to Natalio’s home.

The boys walked up the stairs and Francis froze. Where Natalio’s old flag used to hand was now Rolando’s clothes. The clothing was pinned up like a flag. Francis tightened his fist as tears welled up in his eyes. Green pulled him into an embrace, letting the boy cry softly into his shoulder. After a few moments, Green held him out by arm’s length.

 “We’re almost there Francis, one more ghost eye and your parents and we can go home to the REAL Rolando” Green assured him. Francis nodded and wiped his eyes with his wrist. The two opened the door to the man’s flat. Green grabbed onto Francis’ arm as they walked in. The room was eerily dark, the canons and circus tent dark. An eerie feeling lingered in the air. Francis put the stone to his eye and noticed the tent light up. He put the stone down and the tent stayed lit up. Green’s grip got stronger. Green jumped as he looked behind him. Francis put a reassuring hand on one of the arms wrapped around his. Green tried to steady his breathing as they walked forward. Natalio slinked in front of him, but instead, he was tall and thin and looked like he had no bones. The boys couldn’t see his face.

 “Heeelllooooo Frankiiieee” Natalio slurred. Green pulled Francis back and stepped in front of him. Francis had to hand it to Green, he was a coward but he was the bravest person he knew when it came to keeping others safe.

 “It’s Francis,” Francis said, unafraid of the man before him. Natalio rolled his hand out to reveal a circus ball. Francis looked at it through his stone to see the ghost-eye.

 “Is this what you are looking for?” Natalio slurred. Green went to grab it but fell forward as Natalio slinked away.

 “You think winning the game is a good thing?” Natalio asked as he slinked around the room. Green got up and walked around Francis, keeping himself between Francis and Natalio.

 “You’ll just get bored and neglected, same as always” Natalio mentioned as he slithered up a beam. Green watched him carefully.

 “Stay here with us! We will listen to you and laugh with you” Natalio said as he fell to the ground and slithered into the tent. The two looked at each other and walked in hesitantly.

Natalio sat there on a pile o moldy cheese, causing the two boys to gag.

 “You can have whatever you want here! Whatever you ask is yours, always” Natalio slurred. Francis stood in front of Green.

 “You don’t get it, do you?” Francis asked, started to get angry. He noticed as Natalio began to slump like life was being taken out of him.

 “I don’t understand,” Natalio said. Francis rolled his eyes.

 “Of course you don’t, you are just a copy of the real Natalio” Francis told him.

 “not even that anymore,” Natalio said sadly. Francis pulled the man’s hat off. A large pale rat sits there with the ball. It dives into the clothing and a swarm of rats scamper out. Francis stepped back horrified, bumping into Green.

 “The ball, look for the ball!” Francis yelled to him as the rats began to swarm. The two turned to see a big black rat, balanced on a cheese wheel, holding the little circus ball. It rolled out the tent. The boys gave chase. They watched the rats arm the canons as the rat rolled out the door. The black rat stopped in front of the pet door and teased the boys. Francis threw the rock at the black rat, hoping to hit him. He missed and watched the stone go flying off the porch. The rat rolled out the door. He stood there and went to turn to Green but he was pushed forward. He heard the canons go off and Green yelping as he was hit with cotton candy balls.

 “GO FRANCIS!” Green yelled as he fell to the ground in pain. Francis ran forward but was tripped by two rats whose tails were tied together. He fell through the door and onto the balcony, which was falling apart from the house. He felt a sharp pain in his leg. Green jumped through the doorway and onto the falling balcony. He grabbed Francis and jumped off, making sure he would land first.

Francis woke up and groaned, a dull ache running through him. He pushed himself up and found Green underneath him, battered and bruised. He noticed his scraped up leg, even more, messed up from falling through the door. He moved himself and Green to sitting positions and looked through his bag. They were out of bandages. Francis started to at least clean the sticky cotton candy off the other boy as he began to stir. Green moaned as he started to wake up.

 “Francis?” He asked, rubbing his eyes.

 “Yeah, it’s me” Francis assured him. Green looked around and frowned.

 “We didn’t get the last eye, and look,” Green said pointing up. The button shadow now covered the moon. Francis hugged his legs, wincing at the stinging sensation.

 “We’ve lost” Francis whispered. The two turned as they heard a familiar meow. The black circus rat was on the ground, sand pouring out of its mouth. The ball beside it. Carlos picked up the ball and gave it to Francis.

 “I told you, I don’t like rats at the best of times,” Carlos said smirking. Francis laughed and hugged the cat.

 “I think you may have mentioned it,” Francis said, letting the cat climb into his bag as he picked it up.

 “Well, it looked like you needed that one” Carlos bragged. Francis helped Green up.

 “We aren’t done here though, we still need to find my parents, inside,” Francis told the two. They nodded and walked into the home.


	10. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

Francis and Green walked toward the house, only for Green to stop suddenly. Francis gave him a look.

 “Green what’s wrong?” Francis asked. The boy shushed him.

 “Do you hear that?” Green asked. Carlos jumped onto the ground.

 “I can hear it, I can feel it in the ground,” Carlos said, interested in what Green was sensing. Francis looked up to see the world coming apart and turning into white nothingness. He grabbed Green and put Carlos in his bag, running to the steps of the house. The boys just barely made it to the home. They caught their breath. Francis noticed the poisonous green light spilling out of the other living room. Francis nodded for the boy to follow, Carlos poked his head out of the bag. The three went into the living room, where Beldam sat on the couch, watching a green fire roar in the fireplace. The bug furniture looked grey and lifeless, only twitching their legs and eyes every now and again.

 “So, you’re back…” Beldam said, her voice was dry and tired sounding. She turned to reveal her true face, a cracked death mask, her buttons glistened still.

 “and you brought vermin with you” She pointed at the cat. Carlos hissed.

 “No, I brought a friend,” Francis said confidently. Beldam stood up, she was much, much taller than the two boys and she was withered and her bustle was now a arachnid tail side. She reached her needle like claws to Francis and Green’s faces.

 “You know I love you both,” She said flatly. Francis could see Green shaking where he stood.

 “You-you have a funny way of showing it” Francis tried to joke and hide how scared he was. Beldam gave them a look.

 “So, where are the ghost children’s eyes?” She asked, clearly unamused. Francis held them out but kept them close.

 “Wait, we aren’t finished yet, are we” Francis smirked.

 “I suppose you are right you still have to find your old parents, don’t you. Too bad you don’t have this” Beldam smirked as she held up the seeing stone. Green reached out but she threw it into the fire. Francis looked to the little door, he knew what he had to do.

 “Well I already know where my parents are,” Francis said sneakily. The Beldam laughed.

 “Well then, where are they?” She asked the boy. Green gave Francis a worried look.

 “They are behind the door,” Francis said confidently. Green grabbed Francis’ arm.

 “What are you doing!?” He whispered. Francis gave him the signal to wait. The Beldam laughed again and moved to the door.

 “Oh they are, are they?” She asked, knowing they were not in there. Francis nodded and moved behind her as she coughed up the key. Carlos could hear the screaming of his parents, he looked to the mantle at the snow globe.

 “There!” He whispered to Green. Green looked at the globe and grabbed it. The Beldam looked at them.

 “Go on, I know they are in there” Francis assured her. Green nudged him and held the snow globe for him to look. Francis’ heart raced, his trapped parents were inside. Beldam opened the door to reveal the emptiness.

 “You’re wrong Francis! And now your mine!” She yelled, moving towards them. Francis smirked and grabbed Carlos.

 “No… I’m….NOT” He yelled as he threw the cat at the woman. She screamed as Carlos scratched at her. Francis and Green ran to the door but stopped as two buttons fell to the ground. She screamed with pain and threw the cat at the armoire beside the door. Green and Francis started to fall as she stomped on the ground. The floorboards fell apart and became a web the two boys fell to the center. They huffed as the moved to the sides.

 “You horrible cheating boys!” She screamed as she jumped to the center, finding the boys not there.

 “You wretched, selfish brats. I will find you!” She screamed. She felt the vibration of the web as Francis slipped. She laughed creepily.

 “There you are,” She said crawling after Francis. Green yelped as he saw her gaining on his friend. He took out his knife and threw it at her, hitting her in her back. She screamed in pain and jumped onto Green’s side of the web. Green climbed faster, he saw Francis make it to the door. Green jumped to the other side of the web and let Francis help pull him up. Beldam grabbed his leg, but Francis kicked her face. The two went to close the door. Green grabbed the key from the lock as she went to grab it. She put her arm in the door, preventing it from closing the whole way. Three pairs of ghost hands appeared and helped pull the door shut, chopping off the Beldam’s hand.

“No don’t leave me! I’ll die here!” They heard the Beldam scream. The boys stared but saw the door moving towards them. The two crawled as fast as they could. The jumped through the other door and as the two doors went to meet, Francis shut his door. Green locked it before any impact came. The two boys sat on the floor, taking deep breaths. Green laid down on his back, putting a hand to his chest. Francis did the same.

 “Francis!” He heard. Francis sat up suddenly to see his REAL mother and father standing there.

 “Mom! Dad!” He yelled as he got up and embraced them. They were covered in snow. Topa and Lila looked at each other confused.

 “Francis you broke my favorite snow globe,” She said sternly. He let go, confused.

 “And it seems there’s been an accident with the mirror, Francis your legs are all torn up!” Topa yelled. Green sat up and huffed, freezing as he saw the family staring at him.

 “And it seems like you made a new friend,” Lila said flatly.

 “Mom, Dad this is… Patrick. He-He got into an accident and walked here needing a place to stay, you don’t mind do you?” Francis asked, lying to his parents. Green nodded and shook there hands.

 “Oh you poor thing, of course, you can stay here. Goodness, look at your hands and your arms, come one, let’s get you two cleaned up. We have some very good news” Topa explained. Francis sighed in relief as he gave a thumbs up to Green.

Green walked into the barren room, watching Topa and Francis wrestle on his bed. Lila had finished setting up the mattress on the floor for Green.

 “And you got the invitations for the garden party right?” Francis asked excitedly. Topa gave him a look.

 “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t?” Topa joked with him. Green sat down on the bed and smiled as he watched the family talk. He missed his own family. Lila handed Francis a box with a bow.

 “Patrick, your welcome to come to the party as well,” Lila told him. Green smiled and nodded.

 “Thank you, you’ve all been so kind,” Patrick said happily. The two adults left. Francis opened the box and pulled out a pair of bright green gloves. He smiled and showed them to Green.

 “Francis, those are awful” Green teased. Francis scoffed.

 “says the kid with green hair!” He laughed as he threw a toy at him. They heard a meow at the window. Francis got up and let the kitty in. Carlos gave Francis a look.

 “You’re not mad are you?” Francis asked the cat. Carlos kept giving him a look.

 “Look, I had to do something, I’m sorry” Francis explained as he pet the cats head. Carlos purred and snuggled up to him. Francis put the ghost eyes under his pillow.

 “Goodnight Carlos, Goodnight Green” Francis smiled as he laid down gently.

Francis woke up to a magic sky, and three angel children floating around him.

 “It’s a very fine thing you did for us, sir” One said. Francis watched them and recognized them as the ghost children.

 “I’m just glad it’s finally all over” Francis smiled. The angels went silent.

 “It is over for us, but you are still in grave danger,” Another said. Francis grew confused.

 “I don’t understand, we locked the door. We hold the key” Francis explained. The angels shook their heads.

 “The Beldam will persist until she has the key,” Another said. Francis started to panic. They hugged him tenderly.

 “it’s not all bad sir, you are still living. You are still art still alive” They said in unison as they disappeared.

Francis bolted upright in bed. He moved his pillow to see the eyes were broken. Francis got out of bed and shook Green violently. Green woke up instantly.

 “Francis what’s wrong?” he yelled.

 “The key, Green, where is the key?” Francis scrambled. Green took it from his shirt. He had put it on a necklace for safe keeping.

 “We gotta get rid of it,” Francis said pulling Green up. Carlos stood in front of the door, preventing them from going. Francis moved him out of the way.

The boys walked down the path to the well, Francis singing out loud. Green stayed close to Francis as they walked through the darkened woods. They reached the old well. Francis tried to pry the top off.

 “Time to end this once and for all” Francis smiled. Green screams as something knocks him down, pulling at the necklace. The boy tried to breathe but found he was being chocked. Francis finally got the lid open and went to help Green when he heard two sets of horns and engines roaring. Rolando and Ricardo drove by and picked the needle hand up with tongs. The hand managed to wriggle free and turn Rolando’s handlebars, causing him to fall into the well. He held onto the ledge, trying to pull himself up. Ricardo and Francis went to help him, the claw crawling up Greens leg. Green rolled around on the ground with the thing, fighting for the key. The claw let go of Green and went after Rolando’s hand, stabbing into. Ricardo kicked the thing away and helped his brother up. Rolando got up and held his hand. The claw backed away as the three boys circled it. Green came in behind it and smashed it with a rock. The four of them took deep breaths. Rolando looked at Francis.

 “I’m SO sorry we didn’t believe you,” Rolando said. Francis nodded.

 “What made you change your mind,” Francis asked as he collected the pieces of the hand and put them in a blanket. Green took the key and placed it in the blanket. They tied it up and threw it in the well.

 “We were talking with our Abuela and she showed us this picture of her and her sister before she disappeared. And you were able to describe her perfectly and there is no way you have met our Abuela” Ricardo started on a rant. The boys stopped when Ricardo and Rolando heard their names being called.

 “What are we gonna tell her,” Ricardo asked his twin brother. Rolando shrugged.

 “Bring her around the house tomorrow, we’ll explain it together”  Francis assured him. Rolando kissed him and ran off. Green whistled.

 “Is it really that was to get guys?” Green joked, nudging Francis. Francis rolled his eyes as they started to walk back to the house.

Francis served drinks at the garden party. All of his neighbors had shown up, planting tulips around the old garden. Francis started with Doris and Josefina, the ladies were bickering like usual.

 “How is Angus, Doris?” Francis asked politely.

 “Oh much better dearie,” Doris said happily. Francis watched the dog steal a piece of pizza from one of the boxes. Francis laughed as he gave his parents two glasses.

 “You know Francis, you were right. I hate mud but, the tulips do look pretty” Lila told him as she helped Topa. Francis walked over to Natalio tearing out the tulips and planting beats. Francis laughed.

 “How are the mice Natalio?” He yelled down to the man. Natalio stood and smiled as he crawled up the wall of the pond to join him.

 “very good Francis, you know, they tell me you are a savior. I’m not sure what they are talking about but congratulations on whatever it is you did” Natalio told him Francis smiled but frowned when he saw Green sitting by himself at the newly fixed bridge. Francis set the tray down, grabbing his own drink and sat next to his friend.

 “Green, are you ok?” Francis asked. Green shrugged as he looked into the empty pond.

 “No, Yes, I don’t know,” Green said. Francis gave him a confused look.

 “I don’t belong here Francis” Green finally said. Francis frowned.

 “You plan on finding a new way home then,” Francis said sadly, he had grown fond of Green.  Green nodded.

 “Your parents already have a new mirror up. I already know it’s my way home. I at least wanted to say goodbye” Green said. The two got up and walked into the house. Francis helped straighten Green’s bow tie. He had wondered why Green looked so nice today, with his button up and bow tie. Green stood in front of the mirror. Only Francis’ reflection was shown. Francis pulled Green into a hug.

 “Will, I ever see you again?” Francis asked. Green smirked.

 “This is the Pink Palace, I feel like you may see me more often than you’d like” Green joked.

 “Patrick, please where are you? I’m sorry!?” He heard his name yelled.

 “Pink?” He said excitedly, walking into the mirror. Green took over Francis reflection for a moment, smiling at him. His reflection returned to normal. Francis smiled and went to walk back outside.

 “I know how to walk boys!” Francis heard an older voice yell. An older woman with Rolando and Ricardo walked through the gate. She looked at Francis and smiled.

 “Oh, hello” She greeted warmly.

 “You must be Rolando and Ricardo’s Abuela, I’m Francis and do I have a story for you, “ Francis said happily as he greeted her.


End file.
